MyBrother's Place
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Jaune hadn't originally meant to enter Beacon, that was his brother's dream. But with the death of his elder twin, Jaune is brought to Beacon academy, armed with incredible power. Pairing undecided.


**AN: So yeah, in this story, Jaune will have the powers of Sans from Undertale (and no, that does not mean whenever he fights megalovania will play)**

**AN2: One of the poll winners was for Naruto, the one where another entity is placed into Naruto instead of Kurama by a bored/mischievous entity. A new poll is up with options for what entity is placed in him, so I'll do a couple updates of whatever story I feel like while people vote on that before starting the next cycle. **

My brother's Place (Working title)

Chapter 1

-Ruby-

"Oooooooh!" Ruby squeed as she looked about the path towards Beacon as she got to take in all the beautiful weapons around her. "That guy has a collapsible staff sis!" she gushed to Yang, "Oooooh! And he has a fire sword!" before she could rush towards the beautiful weapons, Yang grabbed her by the hood.

"Easy there little sister," Yang laughed at her as she attempted to wriggle to freedom "they're just weapons."

"Just weapons?!" she gasped indignantly at her older sister and shoved a finger up into the older blond's face ,"_Just_ weapons?! Weapons are like people but better! You can't degrade them by saying they're _just_ weapons!" Yang sighed but before her older sister could give Ruby yet another completely incorrect lecture about how 'weapons aren't better than people' and 'she needs to learn to talk to others', Ruby heard a loud voice shouting from a bit away.

"James!" turning, Ruby and Yang saw a redhead they soon recognize as Pyrrah Nikos running towards a mop of blond hair wearing a bright orange scarf and a blue hoodie. They saw a girl with all white clothes and hair also take note of the interaction, "Why haven't you been returning…my…calls." Pyrrah's happy voice trails off as she comes to a stop when the blond turns around and her expression hardened, "You aren't James. Why are you wearing his scarf?"

"My brother left it to me." The blond's eyes seemed almost empty as he answered, his voice apathetic as he stared down the redhaired champion.

"That doesn't explain where James is." The girl in white walks over, "James Arc is a prodigal fighter and spent years training to get here. What are you doing at Beacon with his scarf instead of him?"

"James is dead." The blond boy said lifelessly as the two girls glaring at him go rigid, "Ozpin…asked me to attend Beacon in his place." For some reason Ruby felt like there was more to the situation than that but the two girls glaring at the blond person are going into shock, the redhead starting to sob. Face still blank, the blond guy just turned and walked behind a tree, not coming out the other side and seemingly vanished.

"That…was odd." Yang frowned as Ruby looked sadly at the crying celebrity being consoled by the girl in white. Ruby felt sad for hearing that someone died but she had no idea who it was so more, so she just felt awkward at seeing someone else going through grief like the redhead clearly was.

"What do you mean?" Ruby tilted her head at Yang as her sister pulled her along to the main building.

"That guy back there, he sounded just empty. He was talking about his dead brother, shouldn't he have been, I don't know, angry or something?"

"Maybe he's hiding it?" Ruby suggested with an awkward shrug, not wanting to tell Yang that not everybody reacted to bad things by getting angry like she tends to. Getting to the auditorium, they looked around at all the students in the room, even spying the blond guy from earlier who somehow got into the building ahead of them when he had just walked into the trees earlier.

"Greetings students." A blonde woman she recognized as the woman who saved her during the fight with Roman Torchwick spoke into the microphone as the last few students began to wander into the room, "My name is Professor Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy. You all have been chosen for a myriad of reasons. Some of you are here for your tactical ability, others for martial prowess. There are those who were brought due to an extensive knowledge of dust or Aura, and even those brought due to the potential they carry." The woman tapped her scroll as the large screen behind her began to light up, "The teams have already been selected due to these traits by myself, the headmaster, and other members of the faculty. At the end of each month, if anyone wishes to no longer be on their team they may put in a request to be transferred to another team just as the majority of the team can request a different member should they have an issue with one member of the team. This option is only available for your first year to help establish the find the best functioning team for later years when the missions become more dangerous. Furthermore if, at the end of the year, a student is proving lacking or failure to improve to standards then they will be removed."

Ruby started shaking at those words. Teams? Already?! Yang put a comforting hand on her shoulder even as other students began to clamor about what they were just told. Until they were cut off by a loud gunshot that is, a rotund professor having fired what was likely a blank at the ceiling, given the lack of damage, "Now that you all are settled down, perhaps you'll let the good professor finish speaking." The man gave the gathered student hopefuls a stern look before sitting back down.

"Thank you Peter." Goodwitch nodded to the man before turning back to the students, "As I said, you all will have the option of being able to request a different team every month but in addition, every month there will be a contest to determine team rankings amongst each year. Your 'initiation' will be a way to evaluate initial combat rankings by giving each team a chance to enter the Emerald Forest without other teams nearby to interfere. The objective will be to find and eliminate Grimm, quality and quantity will both play a part with the faculty acting as judges. These excursions will take place over the next week and a half before classes with the today and tomorrow being reserved to let the teams get to know each other. Know, I will begin showing the team formations on the board."

One by one, groups of four names were placed onto the board. Ruby's eyes roamed the list until she finally spotted her name. "Ruby Rose, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Jaune Arc will form Team Rumba." Ruby read out, "Led by Ruby Rose, huh…wait what?!"

"Aw yeah! That's my baby sis!" Yang laughed, giving her a noogie before her sister spotted her own name, "Hey, there's me! Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long will form team Rubik. Led by Lie Ren. Aaaaaw man! I'm not in charge? Bummer."

"Way to go Ren Ren!" a _very_ happy voice shouted from somewhere else in the auditorium.

"Ooookay then. Wait a minute," Yang frowned as the team information was sent to everyone's scrolls to be saved, glancing over Ruby's shoulder to see the faces of the team Ruby was now leading "isn't that the weird guy from earlier?"

"Yang! Be nice!" Ruby looked around nervously, hoping her new teammate wasn't around to hear her sister and hate her already.

"What? You know I'm right. That guy is just plain weird." Yang scoffed only to frown when there was a pressing silence, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yep." The lazy voice of her blond teammate Jaune spoke up, Dove and Cardin by his side as the other teams all seemed to be forming into groups to get to know each other.

"Um…hi?" Ruby waved nervously to the three guys she was now in charge of. Jaune gave her a lazy grin, Dove gave her a small nod, and Cardin just grunted.

"You got a problem with my sister there cave man?" Yang glared at Cardin after the scoff.

"Yaaaang!" Ruby exclaimed mortified as she held back her sister's arm.

"Yang Xiao-Long!" a new voice declared as five heads turned to see an orangette striking a pose, "You're late for team bonding! Awaaaaaaay!" the shorter girl ran over and bodily picked up a stunned Yang, running away towards a duo with black hair in the distance even as Yang tried to protest and escape.

"Um…so…do you guys want to go get to know each other in town?" Ruby asked, having no idea what to say or do in this situation.

"I know a shortcut." Jaune offered for her, thankfully giving the other two boys someone else to focus on, "Follow me." Wondering what sort of shortcut he could mean, the three of them followed Jaune behind a column, rounded a corner, and were suddenly in the middle of downtown vale.

"What?" Ruby began.

"The?" Dove continued.

"Fuck?" Cardin Finished.

"I told you I knew a shortcut." Jaune gave a shrug before letting out a small snigger.


End file.
